História da Lituânia
Essa página NÂO possui vídeos. Qualquer vídeo é oriundo de propagandas. Fontes citadas nas Referências. Primórdios A primeira habitação conhecida na Lituânia data por volta do final da era do gelo, em 10.000 a.C. Chegado os indo-europeus milênios depois, os caçadores-coletores foram lentamente substituídos por fazendeiros. Esses antepassados dos lituanos estavam fora das principais rotas de migração de outros povos. Além disso, esses povos bálticos já levam uma vida sedentária a cerca de 4.000 anos, tempo considerável, e, por consequência disso, estão entre as etnias europeias que há mais tempo permanecem na mesma área que se fixaram no passado.[1.1] A princípio, as tribos bálticas se estendiam desde o rio Vistula, na atual Polônia, até às nascentes do rio Dnieper, na atual Bielorrússia, e do rio Oka, na Rússia. Na segunda metade do primeiro milênio, as tribos eslavas começaram a expandir, levando à assimilação das tribos bálticas mais ao leste e impedindo novas expansões bálticas. As tribos restantes, entre elas os prussianos, os yotvíngios, os lituanos, os letões e suas respectivas variações começaram a se desenvolver no início do segundo milênio. Contudo, apenas letões e lituanos remanesceram até a contemporaneidade, uma vez que prussianos e yotvíngios foram germanizados pela Ordem Teutônica, posteriormente Prússia.[1.1] Acredita-se que o lituano e o letão tenham se diferenciado de fato por volta do século VII d.C.[1.2] As línguas bálticas, especialmente o lituano, são conhecidas como línguas conservadoras, devido ao fato de ainda hoje compartilharem fortes heranças e semelhanças das primeiras e mais arcaicas versões das línguas indo-europeias, levando à crença entre os especialista de que o lituano seja, talvez, a mais preservada língua da Europa. Essa inalterabilidade da língua é justificada pela isolação dos povos bálticos. O Lituano reteve velhos sistemas sonoros e muitas características morfológicas das extintas línguas Indo-Europeias. O famoso linguista francês Antoine Meillet (1866-1936) uma vez disse: "Se alguém quiser saber como nossos ancestrais falavam, têm de vir e ouvir os lituanos falando".[1.1] Entre algumas atividades antigas conhecidas desses povos bálticos estão a comercialização de âmbar com os romanos e confrontos contra povos vikings. Nos tempos iniciais, apenas uma pequena tribo das áreas circundantes de Vilnius (capital lituana) era conhecida como lituanos, mas foi essa tribo que se consolidou e unificou outras tribos vizinhas em um governo complexo. Esse processo acelerou sobre o poder do rei Mindaugas, que se tornou cristão e recebeu uma coroa do Papa em 1253. Após sua morte, o Grão-Ducado da Lituânia caiu de volta nos caminhos do paganismo, o que levou a longos séculos de conflitos com a Ordem Teutônica e a Ordem Livoniana. Geografia e Sociedade Geograficamente falando, o centro da Europa está contido no território lituano, alguns quilômetros ao norte de sua capital, Vilnius. Provavelmente devido à importância histórica do Ocidente Europeu, a maioria dos mapas tradicionais da Europa passam a impressão errada de onde se localiza o centro do continente. Contudo, se traçado uma linha reta entre os Algarves (Portugal) e o norte dos montes Urais (Rússia), e entre a Escócia e a cordilheira do Cáucaso, a noção de onde o centro europeu se localiza é modificada. O método utilizado pelo Instituto Geográfico Nacional Francês em 1989 para determinar o centro europeu foi o de calcular o centro gravitacional da figura geométrica da Europa. Além disso, a Lituânia está em um cruzamento entre o Ocidente e o Oriente. Os conflitos entre Alemanha e Rússia sempre utilizaram o país como rota. Apesar de estar no exato centro do continente, geopoliticamente falando a Lituânia é considerada um país da Europa Oriental, principalmente devido à sua situação e relação com o vizinho do leste, a Rússia, tendo por culpa desta desaparecido do mapa mais de uma vez durante os séculos XVIII a XX por anexação militar.[1.2] Em termos de civilização e sociedade, por outro lado, a Lituânia é um país da Europa Central: está localizada na periferia da Europa Ocidental, além de possuir diferenças consideráveis de seus vizinhos do leste. Por exemplo, na Lituânia, assim como noutros países centrais (como Polônia, Hungria, República Tcheca), houve uma tendência à formação, já na Idade Média, de fazendas e campos agrários individuais ao invés de vilas coletivizadas ou comunas como no leste; do mesmo modo, houve a formação de uma influente sociedade civil de nobres ao invés de um forte centralismo e despotismo, além da predominância da influência ocidental durante a Idade Média e adoção da fé Católica Romana ao invés da Católica Ortodoxa.[1.2] Sociedade Medieval Pagã Ao longo da história da Lituânia pagã, seus governantes buscaram estabelecer boas relações com o mundo cristão ocidental. Talvez devido a pressão das duas Ordens Católicas, a Teutônica e a Livoniana, os lituanos chegaram a conclusão que, apesar de os eslavos ortodoxos, presentes na Europa Oriental, serem maioria no seu território, um batismo e uma aproximação ao mundo ortodoxo não resolveria seus problemas com as Ordens Católicas.[1.3] Essa pressão de se unirem ao mundo católico contribuiu com a posterior aproximação com a Polônia, Hungria e Boêmia. Há também de se notar que, apesar de Mindaugas ter sido o único Rei oficialmente coroado pelas tradições cristãs ocidentais em 1253, os governantes seguintes, pagãos não batizados e, portanto, não coroados rei pelo Papa, se referiam a si mesmos como Rei (rex, em latim), e o mesmo faziam outros países ocidentais ao se referirem ao líder lituano, levando muitos historiadores a considerarem a Lituânia um caso singular na Europa, onde um Estado não cristão foi, ao mesmo tempo, considerado como um Reino, apesar de não o ser oficialmente. De algum modo, é possível alegar que a Lituânia era uma civilização única na Europa, por estar localizada entre os mundos Católico Romano e Ortodoxo, Ocidente e Oriente, flertando com ambos os lados e não se encaixando em nenhum.[1.3] Entretanto, como dito, a Lituânia, principalmente no fim da Idade Média e início da Idade Moderna, acabou se aproximando do mundo Ocidental, sendo hoje considerada por muitos um país Central, e não um Oriental como alega a maioria das fontes.[1.3] Lituânia Medieval A primeira menção aos lituanos se deu nos anais de Quedlinburgo (1009), onde a história descreve como São Bruno foi morto pelos pagãos na borda da Lituânia. Nessa época, o missionário Bruno, posteriormente canonizado, foi à região dos bálticos para batizar os governantes locais. Netimer, o governante da tribo lituana, foi batizado com sucesso, contudo, seu irmão Zebeden decapitou o missionário e matou seus 18 companheiros. Nos contos, Netimer é chamado de Rei (rex, em latim), levando muitos historiadores a acreditarem que já naquela época havia uma forma de governo mais complexa do que tribos, mas menos complexa que um estado.[1.4] Essa primeira menção não é apenas o relato de um crime ocorrido em terras lituanas, mas o relato histórico dos resultados de uma concepção no mundo cristão. Essa primeira conversão lituana está relacionada com uma interpretação antiga do livro bíblico do Apocalipse, onde muitos cristãos do primeiro milênio acreditavam que as profecias descritas por São João desdobrar-se-iam no nascer do milênio seguinte, e muitos missionários se motivaram e se dedicaram na pregação do evangelho em terras pagãs para preparar esses povos para o Dia do Julgamento. Essa concepção teve resultados notáveis: o batismo ou cristianização de Miecislau I da Polônia em 966; o batismo de Vladimir, o Grande, da Rus Kievana em 988; missão de São Adalberto em 997 nas terras prussianas, culminando em martírio; o início da cristianização da Noruega por Olavo I em 997; a decisão tomada pelo Althing, governo da Islândia, em ser cristianizada, em 1000; coroação de São Estêvão I em 1000, primeiro rei da Hungria; batismo de Olavo da Suécia em 1008; e finalmente o batismo de Netimer, "Rei" da Lituânia em 1009.[1.4] Ao contrário dos lituanos, outras tribos bálticas, como os yotvíngios (ou sudovios) e os galindianos, já eram conhecidas pelas civilizações do mediterrâneo no século II, como constata alguns escritos de Ptolomeu nos quais se refere a esses povos. No início da Idade Média, menções a outras tribos começaram a ser feitas por cronistas ocidentais, como os prussianos, os curonianos e os semigalianos. Os lituanos, que viviam mais ao leste dessas tribos, vieram a ser mencionados apenas em 1009.[1.4] Apesar disso, os lituanos já existiam como uma cultura independente dos demais povos bálticos séculos antes dessa pequena menção. Muitos linguistas alegam que as línguas letão e lituano, incluindo suas variações, já haviam se diferenciado por volta do século VII. No entanto, apesar de já existirem como povo, isso não implica que já ali se referissem a si próprios como lituanos, ou à sua terra como Lituânia. A origem do nome ainda é discutida. Alguns dizem que seu nome teve origem do pequeno rio Lietaukas, enquanto outros alegam que, em verdade, foi o rio que foi batizado devido ao nome da região ou país, e não o oposto. Outras teorias mais elaboradas sobre a origem do nome já existem.[1.2] O núcleo das terras lituanas era o território entre os rios Nemunas e Neris, mas Mindaugas rapidamente anexou outros territórios habitados por lituanos e colocou sobre sua esfera de influência terras e líderes de outras tribos bálticas, como os Samogícios (variação lituana) e parte das terras dos Yotvíngios, Selonianos, Semigalianos e Prussianos (ver mapa). Se não fosse pelos ataques dos alemães ao oeste e pela expansão eslava, alguns admitem a hipótese de que quase todas as tribos bálticas, parentes dos lituanos, poderiam ser englobadas por Mindaugas ou eventualmente pelos seus sucessores.[1.2] Foi o paganismo que tornou a Lituânia conhecida na Europa Ocidental nessa época, quando os reis cristãos estavam dispostos a converter os povos bálticos para o cristianismo. As "cruzadas bálticas" começaram e a Ordem Teutônica moveu sua sede para Marienburgo. Unificação (~1183 ou ~1240) Tratado com a Galícia-Volínia (1219) Em 1219 a Galícia-Volínia assina um tratado com a "Lituânia". Nesse tratado há a participação de 21 duques lituanos, entre eles, 5 são considerados maiores ou "anciãos". Esse documento é tido como a primeira evidência conclusiva do processo de unificação do país. Apesar disso, duas concepções distintas sobre a unificação da Lituânia surgiram. Alguns defendem que essa unificação ocorreu com Mindaugas por volta do ano 1240. Outros defendem que um estado lituano já existia há pelo menos 60 anos antes, nas décadas de 70 ou 80 do século XII. Os primeiros defendem que o documento do tratado com a Volínia evidencia que ainda nesse início do século XIII a Lituânia não era uma nação unida de fato[1.5], e que a inclusão de tantos governantes (vinte e um) indica que as várias terras lituanas possuíam grande independência uma das outras, mas que seus líderes já possuíam um censo de interesses em comum, uma vez que alguns desses duques governavam em terras que não faziam fronteira ou não possuíam contato com a Galícia-Volínia, como a Samogícia, e mesmo assim participaram do tratado. Historiadores que são adeptos da outra teoria, por sua vez, interpretam esse fato não como um censo de interesses em comum, mas como a constatação de um estado onde líderes menores já estavam submetidos a maiores, sendo o país divido entre 5 "anciões", entre eles Mindaugas. Outro argumento usado por aqueles que defendem que um estado lituano já existia até mesmo antes dos anos 80 do século XII é a evidenciação de que as incursões militares lituanas, iniciadas em 1183, prosseguiram no mesmo ritmo durante o governo de Mindaugas, sendo essa uma característica de um estado realmente funcional.[1.3] De todo modo, a historiografia considera esse tratado uma documentação interessante do longo e complexo processo da formação de um estado. Mindaugas (~1240-1263) Algumas crônicas alemãs e livonianas passam a citar Mindaugas como "rei supremo" da Lituânia por volta de 1245-'46'. Sendo assim, nessa época já havia ocorrido a unificação. Crônicas russas, por outro lado, já se referiam à "Lituânia de Mindaugas" anos antes, em 1235. A data exata não é conhecida devido à falta de documentos, ficando apenas acordado que a data da unificação ocorreu por volta de 1240. Acredita-se que Mindaugas, para tanto, tenha forçado alguns duques a se tornarem seu vassalo e colocou outros sobre sua esfera de influência, unificando, então, a Lituânia e consolidando seu poder.[1.5] A unificação provavelmente ocorreu em um momento conturbado na história das tribos lituanas. A Ordem Livoniana, uma ordem católica estabelecida na boca do rio Daugava em 1202 na atual Letônia, havia sido bem sucedida em conquistar e iniciar a conversão de outras tribos da região báltica, como os letões, curônios e estonianos. Em 1230 a Ordem Teutônica, Ordem católica de cavaleiros alemães, convidados pelo Duque Conrado I da Mazóvia, muda sua sede para Chelmno, sendo bem sucedida em conquistar e iniciar a conversão dos povos prussianos (também bálticos). Em 1236, o papa declara uma cruzada contra os povos lituanos. As coisas começaram a ficar mais complicadas após a Ordem Livoniana se tornar vassala dos teutônicos em 1237. Assim, a agressão das duas Ordens impulsionou a unificação da Lituânia, e o estado se forma primeiramente como uma medida defensiva, sendo sua base militar a classe guerreira, reunida por Mindaugas. A consolidação do poder por um único líder é a maior característica de um estado emergente. [1.5],[2.1] Contudo, sua legitimidade passou a ser contestada por seus sobrinhos, que procuraram ajuda externa: a Ordem Livoniana e a Galícia-Volínia.[1.5] Mindaugas conseguiu transpassar essas dificuldades não apenas através de poder militar, mas também por poder diplomático. Aproveitou os conflitos internos pelos quais passava a Ordem Livoniana e conseguiu paz sob a condição de que ele e seus parentes fossem batizados, além de ceder parte das terras da região da Samogícia para a Ordem.[1.5] Além disso, Mindaugas escolheu sabiamente seu conselheiro. Uma vez que esse possuía boas relações com a Ordem Livoniana conseguiu prover Mindaugas com importantes informações sobre a Igreja Católica e as relações papais com líderes europeus, especialmente com o Imperador do Sacro Império Romano-Germânico.[1.5] Mindaugas, então, manda um enviado para o papa, atestando suas condições para aceitar o cristianismo, e esses foram mais favoráveis aos lituanos que aos livonianos. Para grande surpresa dos delegados da Livonia, o Papa concordou com a requisição de Mindaugas. Essa foi a primeira grande vitória diplomática internacional da Lituânia, onde Mindaugas protegeu seu povo da perda da independência.[1.5] Assim, Mindaugas, sua família próxima, a corte e muitos lituanos são batizados em 1251, de acordo com as cartas do papa Inocêncio IV. Com isso, ele não só buscava eliminar as ameaças teutônicas e livonianas, mas também almejava reforçar sua legitimidade num trono recém forjado, além de alcançar o reconhecimento estrangeiro de seu governo.[4.1] Em 1253, com a aprovação do mesmo papa Inocêncio IV, Mindaugas é coroado rei da Lituânia, se tornando, portanto, um Monarca cristão. Foi o primeiro a introduzir oficialmente a cristandade no país, porém fracassou, provavelmente devido à inicial dificuldade em organizar uma administração eclesiástica e pela forte oposição exercida pelos duques lituanos menores, ainda pagãos.[1.5] Mindaugas, com suas habilidades diplomáticas, foi provavelmente o único governante da Europa pagã do final da Idade Média que conseguiu estabelecer relações com o Estado Papal e se converter ao cristianismo sem intervenção direta de forças estrangeiras. Ao contrário dos povos lituanos, o resto da Europa pagã dessa época (prussianos, letões, curônios, estonianos, finlandeses e etc) havia sido convertida sob domínio de governos estrangeiros, como a Dinamarca no caso de parte dos estonianos, a Ordem Teutônica no caso dos prussianos, a Suécia no caso dos finlandeses e a Ordem Livoniana no caso dos letões, curônios e parte dos estonianos, comprovando que Mindaugas sabia dirigir o curso dos eventos a seu favor. [1.5],[2.1] Na Batalha de Durbė em 13 de Julho de 1260, os samogícios (povo lituano ao noroeste), que nunca reconheceram a cessão de parte de suas terras à Ordem Livoniana como parte do acordo de paz de Mindaugas, esmagaram os exércitos das Ordens Teutônica e Livoniana em conjunto. Como resultado dessa vitória, os Samogícios, através da intercessão de Treniota, sobrinho de Mindaugas, pedem para que o Rei renuncie a seus votos cristãos e guerreie contra a Livonia.[1.5] Mindaugas rompe a paz e vai à guerra, e algumas fontes históricas afirmam que ele se converte novamente ao paganismo, mas isso ainda não está claro, uma vez que o Papa Clemente IV em sua bula de 1268 (5 anos após a morte de Mindaugas) se refere ao falecido Rei como "Mindaugas de Feliz Memória" (clare memorie Mindota). Em todo caso, ao entrar em guerra contra a Ordem Livoniana, Mindaugas teve de lutar por pagãos contra cristãos e, ao mesmo tempo, manter o status de Monarca Cristão aos olhos do mundo ocidental e do Papa.[1.5] Em 1263 Mindaugas é morto por Daumantas e seu sobrinho Treniota. Muitos acreditam que a motivação de Daumantas tenha sido pessoal uma vez que Mindaugas havia tomado à força sua esposa, que era irmã de sua falecida mulher. Contudo, outros acreditam que o golpe tenha tido causas mais religiosas que pessoais, uma vez que muitos príncipes e governantes lituanos que estavam sob o domínio de Mindaugas se descontentaram com a cristianização do Rei. Após sua morte, Treniota assume o poder. Mindaugas foi, portanto, o primeiro e único rei coroado da Lituânia, pois os líderes subsequentes voltaram aos caminhos pagãos. Apesar de não cristãos, muitas vezes esses governantes foram chamados de Rei, como constata alguns documentos, contudo, não foram assim coroados pelo Papa como ordena as leis costumeiras do cristianismo e do mundo ocidental, rebaixando a condição da Lituânia para Grão-Ducado e não mais Reino.[1.5] Apesar de seu reinado ter sido apenas um pequeno pedaço da história nacional (~1240-1263), Mindaugas estabeleceu as bases de uma grande potencia local e continental, um império de facto, que veio posteriormente a subjugar e conquistar vastas terras ao sul e leste da nação lituana étnica, terras ortodoxas que outrora pertenceram ao grande Principado de Kiev (Rússia Kievana). A morte de Mindaugas causou tumulto nacional. Seus filhos foram assassinados, exceto Vaišelga (Vaišvilkas), que se converteu à ortodoxia e foi viver em um monastério. Em 1264 Treniota é assassinado por antigos apoiadores de Mindaugas, e como Vaišvilkas era o único possível herdeiro, teve que abandonar o monastério e assumir o Grão-Ducado, governando por três anos (1264-'1267'), sendo o único Grão-Duque lituano cristão ortodoxo.[1.5] Entre 1268 e 1286, quatro Grão-Duques estiveram no poder, sendo eles Švarnas (1268-'69'), Traidenis (1269-'82'), Daumantas (1282-'85') (não o mesmo que matou Mindaugas) e Butigeids (1285-'86').[2.2] Esse período é tido como um dos menos documentados da história da Lituânia, sabendo-se pouco inclusive dos Grãos-Duques que governaram o país. Butigeids, contudo, deu início à mais duradoura dinastia na Lituânia, os Gemínidas. Dinastia Gemínida (1285-1440) Os Gemínidas foram a mais longa e famosa dinastia lituana a governar o país, iniciando em 1285 com Butigeids e findando em 1440 com Sigismund Kęstutaitis, ou em 1572 com Sigismund II Augustus, pois a dinastia Jaguelônica foi, na verdade, um ramo da Gemínida. Os Jaguelões atingiram seu apogeu no final do século XV e início do século XVI, quando ocuparam simultaneamente o trono de quatro grandes países: Polônia, Lituânia, Hungria (1490-1506) e Boêmia (1471-1526). Com Butigeids, a sucessão familiar começou a se estabilizar, sendo esse um fenômeno novo na Lituânia, além de um importante indicador da estabilidade de um estado na Idade Média.[1.6] Além disso, nessa época a Lituânia começou a apresentar as típicas características de um verdadeiro estado Medieval, como o surgimento e estabelecimento de feudos submissos. Os mais importantes nomes para a Lituânia foram da dinastia Gemínida, como Gediminas (1316-1341), Algirdas (1345-1377), Kęstutis (1381-1382), Jogaila (1377-81; 1382-86) e Vytautas, o Grande (1392-1430). A mais gloriosa era da Lituânia foi durante o governo dos Gemínidas, assim, as Colunas dos Gemínidas são um dos símbolos mais importantes para a nação e para o Estado lituano.[2.2] Governo de Gediminas (1316-1341) Um dos mais famosos dos Gemínidas foi Gediminas, que governou de 1316 a 1341. Sua glória ofuscou a imagem de seus predecessores. Em verdade, sua dinastia, apesar de estabelecida anos antes com Butigeidis, foi batizada em sua homenagem. Sob seu governo, Vilnius foi pela primeira vez citada como capital do país, e a primeira referência confiável à cidade está contida em cartas do próprio Gediminas. Durante seu governo, construções de alvenaria começaram a ser amplamente usadas, principalmente na construção de fortificações. Para proteger de ataques, Gediminas construiu castelos de pedra em cidades como Vilnius, Meninkai, Krėva, Trakai, Grodno e Kaunas.[1.6] Durante seu governo, a Lituânia se consolidou como um grande poder político, influenciando o curso dos eventos não só nos países circundantes, mas foi também em praticamente toda a Europa.[1.6] As cartas de Gediminas foram de grande importância para os historiadores, pois mostraram seus objetivos e suas estratégias e quão ampla era sua perspectiva política. Pretendia criar uma Lituânia europeizada. Gediminas, apesar de pagão, incentivou o crescimento da igreja ortodoxa pois pretendia competir em influência religiosa com Moscóvia. Mas não flertou apenas com os ortodoxos, pois também expressou várias vezes sua disposição e vontade de ser batizado pela Igreja Católica e estabelecer uma Arquidiocese na Lituânia.[1.6] Sua estratégia religiosa, que aproximava ocidente e oriente, chamou a atenção do Papa João XXII, que já levantava a ideia de estabelecer uma união eclesiástica com as Igrejas Ortodoxas.[1.6] Gediminas também enviou cartas ao Papa expressando seu desejo de ser batizado. Porém, pressionado por pagãos ferrenhos, principalmente os samogícios, e por cortesões ortodoxos, o Grão-Duque desiste da ideia de ser batizado.[1.6] Outras cartas de Gediminas foram endereçadas para cidades alemãs, onde ele convidava cavaleiros, mercadores, artesãos e até mesmo camponeses para viverem na Lituânia, prometendo-os uma vida não diferente daquela que tinham na germânia, mostrando sua intenção de aproximar seu país da Europa Ocidental.[1.6] Por um longo período, suas tentativas de reduzir o isolamento político da Lituânia não obtiveram grandes resultados, e a constante agressão das Ordens Germânicas forçou os lituanos a dedicarem toda energia à guerra.[1.3] Cristãos e não-cristãos eram livres para adorar a Deus(es), sendo proibidos de interferir nas crenças alheias. Em 1339-'40', ainda durante o governo de Gediminas, dois franciscanos boêmios passaram dos limites, pregando em praça pública contra a religião lituana, e foram executados. Uma capela foi construída no lugar no século XVI em homenagem aos mártires.[1.6] Governo de Algirdas (1345-1377) e Kęstutis (1381-1382) Em 1341, o Grão-Duque Gediminas morre, deixando uma complicada divisão de poderes para alguns de seus filhos. Por exemplo, é sabido que Kęstutis, um dos filhos de Gediminas, era Duque das regiões lituanas da Samogícia, Trakai e Grodno[2.4]. Algirdas, outro filho, governava sobre o principado de Vitebsk e a região de Borisov, ambas na atual Bielorrússia. Em 1345, Algirdas se une com seus irmãos em um golpe para derrubar Jaunutis, o filho mais novo, do trono lituano em Vilnius, e transferem o poder para Algirdas.[2.3] Esse passa a governar como Grão-Duque da Lituânia, mas confere grande poder para seu irmão Kęstutis. Assim, nessa época a Lituânia esteve sob o governo de dois irmãos, sendo designado para Kęstutis a defesa da parte oeste, enquanto Algirdas se concentra na expansão para o leste.[2.3] Apesar da aparente "divisão", Algirdas era o único Grão-Duque lituano, tendo com Kęstutis uma ótima relação governamental. Algirdas se concentrou nas conquistas no leste pois imaginava a Lituânia como a unificadora dos povos eslavos após a desintegração da Rus Kievana (apesar de os povos bálticos não serem povos eslavos).[1.7], [2.3] Essas ambições semearam, como consequência, as rivalidades com Moscóvia, que após se tornar grande potência passou a se ver como protetora dos eslavos, causando um conflito de interesses que duraria por séculos.[2.3] Algirdas liderou várias expedições contra Moscou, mas nunca conseguiu capturar a cidade.[2.3] Por outro lado, suas expedições em territórios eslavos ao leste e sudeste estenderam o domínio lituano para importantes terras como Kiev, Podólia e outros principados russos. O Grão-Duque também tentou adquirir influência religiosa sobre a Igreja Ortodoxa Russa: apesar de ainda ser um governante pagão, Algirdas persuadiu o Patriarcado em Constantinopla para apontar um "lituano" para toda a região da Rússia, que passaria a residir em Kiev e não mais em Moscou. Contudo, suas tentativas de exercer influência religiosa fracassaram.[1.7], [2.3] Apesar de nunca ter se tornado cristão, foi complacente tanto com católicos quanto com ortodoxos, permitindo construção de ambas igrejas em seu território. As crônicas antigas contam que, entre 1345 e 1380, os cavaleiros teutônicos realizaram quase 100 incursões na Lituânia, enquanto Kęstutis, que cuidava do oeste lituano, realizou quase 40 incursões na Ordem.[2.4] Em 1361, Kęstutis foi capturado e preso pelos cavaleiros, mas escapou no ano seguinte.[2.4] Foi reportado também que ele esteve envolvido em várias campanhas contra a Polônia devido à disputa entre ambos países sobre os territórios da Galícia-Volínia.[2.4] Em 1362, ajudou seu irmão Algirdas nas vitórias contra os tártaros do Canato da Horda Dourada sobre terras que hoje fazem parte da Ucrânia.[2.4] Além de suas campanhas militares, Kęstutis tentou findar a rivalidade com os teutônicos negociando a cristianização da Lituânia.[2.4] Em 1358, os dois irmãos se oferecem ao batismo na condição de que a Ordem devolvesse as terras lituanas por eles ocupadas desde o século XIII, e que sua sede fosse transferida para as bordas do leste da Lituânia para que defendessem a cristandade contra os tártaros muçulmanos do sudeste. Essas negociações, contudo, falharam.[2.4] Em 1377 Algirdas falece, assumindo em seu lugar seu filho Jogaila. Contudo, Kęstutis, tio de Jogaila, passa a reclamar a integridade do trono da Lituânia, se envolvendo em uma luta com seu sobrinho. Em 1381, Kęstutis acusa Jogaila de realizar acordos secretos com a Ordem Teutônica, e, enquanto isso, toma a cidade de Vilnius e se consagra como Grão-Duque da Lituânia. Jogaila, contudo, continua sua luta, e uma guerra civil de larga escala é evitada em 1382 por uma trégua proclamada como prelúdio para negociações. Por volta de Julho do mesmo ano Kęstutis morre, alguns cronistas alegam suicídio, outros assassinato. Outras fontes alegam que Kęstutis e Vytautas haviam sido presos por homens leais a Jogaila e, na prisão, Kęstutis vem a óbito, enquanto Vytautas foge para os territórios da Ordem Teutônica. De toda forma, a morte do Grão-Duque do oeste lituano leva Jogaila ao trono e inicia quase uma década de conflitos civis entre Jogaila e o filho de Kęstutis, Vytautas. A Lituânia volta a ser cristã mais de um século depois da morte de Mindaugas (1253), sob o governo de Jogaila, que, em 1385, se casa com a rainha polonesa Edviges, consolidando, portanto, uma união dinástica e uma duradoura aliança com a Polônia, no que ficou conhecido como a União de Krewo. Assim, o Grão-Duque Jogaila se torna rei da Polônia como Władysław II Jagiełło, deixando seu irmão Skirgaila como regente da Lituânia. Devido à impopularidade de Skirgaila, Władysław passa a tomar muito tempo cuidando de assuntos lituanos, o que acaba desagradando a nobreza polonesa. Para resolver o problema, Władysław propõe, por volta de 1392, a seu primo Vytautas que se torne o regente da Lituânia, findando assim as tensões civis entre os dois primos. Vytautas, durante seu exílio na Ordem, também se tornou cristão e recebera o batismo. O Grão-Ducado ainda permaneceu, de certa forma, independente, e alcançou sua maior extensão sob o governo desse novo regente, que, devido a seus feitos, é visto pelos lituanos como um herói nacional, ficando conhecido como Vytautas, o Grande. Sob seu governo, o Grão Ducado se tornou um dos maiores Estados da Europa na época, estendendo-se do Mar Báltico ao Mar Negro. Povos eslavos ortodoxos sob jugo lituano superavam em número e em territórios os lituanos católicos, mas os últimos exerciam o poder. Os teutônicos, apesar da conversão da lituana, continuaram a atacar principalmente a região da Samogícia (noroeste da atual Lituânia). Władysław, então, alertou aos teutônicos que cessassem suas investidas. Seu aviso foi respondido com uma declaração de guerra à Polônia e invasão de algumas de suas terras ao norte. Jogaila e Vytautas se encontram liderando seus exércitos para traçar os planos de batalha. Foi a espetacular vitória de ambos nos campos próximos a Grunewald e Tannenberg em 1410 contra os cavaleiros teutônicos que finalmente suprimiu a Ordem. Apesar de não ser dissolvida, alguns territórios teutônicos foram perdidos, e a Ordem nunca mais voltou a brilhar. Desse momento em diante, foi a rápida expansão de Moscóvia (posteriormente Rússia) que posou como a maior ameça para a Lituânia, capturando várias cidades e territórios do Grão-Ducado em uma série de guerras. Os monarcas russos reivindicavam que todas as terras eslavas sob domínio lituano deveriam pertencer à Rússia (também eslavos). Enquanto governado por lituanos pagãos, o Grão-Ducado se expandiu com sucesso principalmente para o leste e sudeste, e anexou vastas terras ortodoxas das atuais Bielorrússia, Ucrânia e Rússia, se tornando, portanto, a última grande potência pagã da Europa. As agressões germânicas parcialmente explicam a expansão lituana, que objetivava acrescer as riquezas do estado e aplicá-lo no combate às agressões, com incursões principalmente ao leste e ao sul nas terras ortodoxas, terras essas outrora devastadas pelos mongóis.[1.3] A Lituânia se tornou portanto um país bicultural, formado por lituanos pagãos ao noroeste, e pelas extensões muito mais amplas e mais densamente povoadas nas terras rutenas ortodoxas ao sul, leste e sudeste. Esse intercâmbio cultural trouxe resultados para todos os povos sob domínio do Grão-Ducado. As terras rutenas, povos eslavos, acabaram tendo um destino e um desenvolvimento diferente de seus parentes moscovitas, posteriormente fundadores da Rússia. Para os lituanos, esse intercâmbio trouxe algumas importantes noções civilizacionais, entre elas uma fé organizada, complexa e institucionalizada, e uma língua escrita mais bem desenvolvida. [1.3] Comunidade Polaco-Lituana (1569-1795) A União de Lublin (1569) transformou as relações polaco-lituanas de dois Estados soberanos que compartilhavam monarcas para uma única confederação. Os lituanos necessitavam dessa união para segurar suas bordas orientais contra o fortalecimento russo, enquanto que o pequeno, porém mais moderno, reino polonês buscava novas terras (Lituânia concordou em transferir a Ucrânia lituana inteira para a Polônia). A união comprou tempo para ambos os países. Imediatamente após a unificação, poloneses e lituanos conquistaram a Livonia, além disso, ducados controlados por alemães na Curlândia e Prússia se tornaram feudos polaco-lituanos. No entanto, pressões de outros poderes orientais e nortenhos se montaram, e o clímax dessa pressão se deu em 1655-1660, quando a Polônia-Lituânia foi invadida pela Rússia e Suécia. Vilnius foi profanada e queimada pelos russos e uma campanha de assassinatos e estupros se seguiu. Esse foi o primeiro saque de Vilnius desde as incursões teutônicas. A Polônia-Lituânia conseguiu se libertar, mas após esse golpe nunca mais voltou a ser um grande poder, e continuou a enfraquecer internamente. Após a extinção da dinastia Jagielloniana (1572), a monarquia se tornou eletiva e todo novo monarca cedeu mais e mais direitos à nobreza. Assim, a Comunidade adquiriu um sistema político único de "democracia nobiliárquica", onde a maioria dos direitos repousaram em aproximadamente 10% dos homens conhecidos como a nobreza, com o resto da população tendo pouco ou nenhum poder. Até mesmo o rei teve de seguir os desejos de seus nobres. No final do século XVII foi concedido à nobreza o direito do "liberum veto", onde qualquer nobre podia impedir qualquer decisão política a seu bel prazer. O país se tornou efetivamente estagnado, pois o consenso não podia jamais ser alcançado com tantas pessoas aproveitando do direito do liberum veto. O Estado estava ainda mais enfraquecido por conflitos internos entre diferentes famílias nobres, como os Radvila e os Sapiega. Esses conflitos às vezes se transformaram em guerras civis, para o deleite dos poderes vizinhos (por exemplo, no ano de 1700). A Lituânia sobreviveu à Reforma como uma país católico (mas minorias foram respeitadas). Apesar dessa conservação religiosa, a nobreza cresceu cada vez mais polonizada, adotando, inclusive, a língua polonesa, por considerarem-a mais nobre (enquanto que as línguas lituanas e eslavas eram consideradas suficientes para camponeses). A situação era notavelmente diferente em Samogícia (região oeste da Lituânia), onde muitos nobres nunca pararam de falar o lituano nativo. Com a maior parte dos falantes lituanos analfabetos, o centro étnico da cultura lituana se moveu para a região da Lituânia Menor (no mapa, Lithuania Minor), onde a população era formada por prussos e outras etnias do báltico, mas de uma maioria lituana. Nessa área a reforma foi bem sucedida e o protestantismo passou a ser a religião dominante. Os luteranos promoveram impressões de livros religiosos em línguas locais, incluindo o lituano. Portanto, os primeiros livros lituanos (por exemplo “Katekizmas” por Martynas Mažvydas) foram impressos em Koenigsberg ao invés de em Vilnius. Enquanto isso, a Comunidade Polaco-Lituana se tornava cada vez mais fraca tanto internamente quanto externamente. Em 1772, os três grandes poderes vizinhos (Áustria-Hungria, Prússia e Rússia) conspiraram na partição do país. Tentativas finais de mudar a situação, como a adoção de uma nova constituição (segunda no mundo após os EUA) abolindo o liberum veto, ou a revolta de Tadeusz Kosciuszko, foram muito pequenas e tardes demais. Por volta de 1795, já na terceira partição, a Polônia-Lituânia foi erradicada do mapa, tendo as terras da etnia lituana capturadas pela Prússia e principalmente pela Rússia. O Governo do Império Russo (1795-1918) O que iniciou como uma mera mudança de governante de um rei polaco-lituano para um czar russo eventualmente levou a uma progressiva russificação da Lituânia. Administrativamente, a Lituânia foi "dividida" em a área diretamente adquirida pela Rússia em 1795, e a área adquirida da Prússia após o fim das guerras napoleônicas (em 1815). A última era parte do nominalmente autônomo Reino da Polônia e viveu sob o Código Napoleônico, enquanto que a primeira era diretamente governada pelo Império Russo. Em 1831 e 1863 a nobreza local liderou revoltas contra o governo russo na tentativa de restaurar a Comunidade Polaco-Lituana. Ambas foram esmagadas, apesar de um sucesso inicial, e seus líderes foram despossuídos. Algumas terras do interior e cidades lituanas foram eventualmente ocupadas por russos que se estabeleceram nesses locais. No ano de 1832, a universidade de Vilnius foi fechada. Pelo ano de 1865, a impressão em língua lituana foi banida. Uma política de "Restauração dos Primórdios Russos" foi iniciada enquanto a propaganda russa clamava que antes da polonização as terras lituanas eram, de fato, russas. A Igreja Católica Romana foi perseguida, com algumas igrejas sendo demolidas e outras entregues à Igreja Ortodoxa Russa. Novas Igrejas Ortodoxas se espalharam nas maiores cidades. Todas essas perseguições, contudo, falharam em derrotar o povo. Livros lituanos banidos foram contrabandeados da Lituânia Menor, assim como escolas em língua lituana foram ilegalmente instaladas em vilas. O padre católico Motiejus Valančius liderou o Movimento de Abstinência destinado a resistir às políticas russas de enfraquecimento das massas através do vício em álcool. Foi durante o final do século XIX quando a ideia popular de liberação entre os lituanos mudou de desejo de restauração do glorioso Grão-Ducado para um simples e humilde desejo de estabelecimento de um pequeno porém independente Estado nas terras da etnia lituana, deixando o resto do antigo Grão-Ducado para os Estados étnicos bielorrusso, ucraniano e polonês. Esses eventos (em conjunto conhecidos como Renascimento Nacional Lituano) domaram o declínio induzido por assimilação de longo prazo das terras habitadas por lituanos. Economicamente, a Rússia era atrasada comparada com a Europa ocidental e enquanto havia algum desenvolvimento infraestrutural, como a ferrovia São Petersburgo-Varsóvia em 1861 que passava por Vilnius, isso estava longe dos padrões ocidentais. Além disso, a divisão de classes oficial da sociedade estava rigorosamente suportada pelo Estado e somente no ano de 1861 os fazendeiros deixaram de ser considerados propriedade dos nobres locais. Diferente da Letônia (onde Riga, sua capital, estava entre as 5 maiores cidades do Império Russo), a Lituânia era esperada pelos russos por continuar um país majoritariamente agrário e rural. A industrialização e urbanização que definiu o século XIX em outros lugares da Europa continuou limitada, mas as vilas e cidades continuaram crescendo mais rápido que antigamente. Na busca por empregos industriais, muitos lituanos emigraram para outros lugares: alguns para cidades do Império Russo maiores, como Riga ou São Petersburgo, outras para os EUA. Em 1900 havia mais falantes de lituano em Riga e em Chicago que em algumas cidades na Lituânia, onde as poucas cidades que existiam foram dominadas por falantes de polonês e judeus. Na Lituânia Menor, as cidades eram consideravelmente germânicas enquanto algumas cidades e vilas lituanas gradualmente se germanizavam ao longo dos séculos. A região da Lituânia Menor, tecnologicamente avançada e livre das políticas russas descriminatórias, acabou remanescendo como o centro do Renascimento Nacional Lituano. O Império Russo começou a enfraquecer em 1904, quando perdeu a guerra para o Japão e teve que ceder à algumas demandas das minorias. Assim, a língua lituana foi novamente legalizada e a Igreja Católica voltou a crescer no interior lituano. Em 1915 os alemães começaram a capturar a própria Lituânia durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Em 1917 a Rússia se rendeu à Alemanha (após a guerra, as dificuldades levaram à revolução na Rússia) e renunciou a quaisquer reivindicações na costa oriental do Mar Báltico, enquanto as subsequentes perdas alemãs no fronte ocidental levaram à possibilidade de declaração da independência da Lituânia em 16 de Fevereiro de 1918. Primeira República Independente da Lituânia (1918-1940) O recém independente país enfrentou três grandes vizinhos hostis nos anos entre 1918 e 1921: os Bolcheviques, o exército Bermontiano pró-Czar da Primeira Guerra, e a República da Polônia, também nascida nos estágios finais da Grande Guerra. A Lituânia resistiu às intervenções estrangeiras, mas o ataque polonês em 1920 em violação ao Tratado de Suvalkai levou à anexação de regiões do Oeste da Lituânia (incluindo a capital Vilnius). Isso, porém, nunca foi reconhecido, e a Lituânia remanesceu em estado de guerra com a Polônia, com a nova cidade governamental de Kaunas oficialmente designada como "capital temporária". "Nós não vamos nos acalmar sem Vilnius" se tornou um slogan popular, e organizações como a "União para libertação de Vilnius" começaram a surgir, e a disputa territorial entre os dois países se tornaram a pedra angular da política lituana do entre guerras. As principais potências ocidentais reconheceram a Lituânia apenas em 1922, uma vez que preferiam uma Polônia mais forte para conter as ameças alemãs e soviéticas. Já era claro, na época, que a Comunidade polaco-lituana não ressurgiria uma vez que os poloneses haviam cedido muitas terras orientais para os soviéticos no Tratado de Riga. Além disso, durante a Guerra Polaco-Soviética, a Polônia propôs à Lituânia que se unissem uma vez mais como um único país, contudo isso foi visto pelos lituanos como perda de liberdade paras os poloneses. Ao contrário da parte lituana que esteve sob o Império Russo, a Lituânia Menor permaneceu sob domínio alemão, exceto sua parte mais ao norte, a região da Klapėda (em alemão: Memelland), que foi destacada da Alemanha devido à sua maioria lituana. Como a República da Lituânia ainda estava irreconhecida, a região da Klaipėda ficou sob domínio da Liga das Nações. Em 1923 a Lituânia apoiou e suportou uma revolta na região e o novo diretório (governo) de Erdmonas Simonaitis se fundiu com a Lituânia (como uma área autônoma bilíngue) assim dando ao país seu único porto marítimo. Junto com isso veio uma considerável minoria alemã que causou problemas nos anos 1930 quando as ideias nazistas se popularizaram entre os alemães de Klaipėda. O ano de 1926 presenciou um golpe militar, e o novo presidente Antanas Smetona governou até o fim da Lituânia independente, em 1940, tendo esse período recebido o nome de "Era Smetônica". O país se tornou um dos primeiros a adotar um regime autoritário na Europa Oriental, mas pelo ano de 1936 apenas alguns, como a Checoslováquia, ainda permaneceriam democráticos. A Lituânia do entre guerras continuou a ser uma sociedade majoritariamente agrária, com apenas 20% da população vivendo nas cidades, sendo assim menos afetada pela Crise de 1929. Permaneceu, também, devota ao catolicismo, com a igreja não desestabilizada e taxas de natalidade subindo (a população cresceu cerca de 22% para além de 3 milhões nos anos 1923-1939, apesar de uma considerável emigração principalmente para a América do Sul). A política estrangeira da Lituânia era amigável tanto com a Alemanha quanto com a URSS, não só para não se complicar com as duas potências mas também devido a outros países, como a França e a Estônia, suportarem a Polônia no conflito sobre Vilnius. Contudo, o crescente imperialismo da Alemanha e dos soviéticos corroeu suas predisposições por uma Lituânia independente. Em 1939, um ultimato alemão levou à perda da região da Klaipėda. Logo em seguida, o pacto secreto de Ribentropp-Molotov entre os nazistas e soviéticos acordou, inicialmente, que a Lituânia iria ser zona de influência alemã, mas a recusa de Smetona (ditador lituano) de invadir a Polônia junto com a Alemanha levou a uma mudança no protocolo, com a Alemanha "cedendo" a Lituânia para a URSS. Em 1939 a União Soviética estabeleceu bases armadas no país através de um ultimato — esse mesmo ultimato retornou 1/5 (um quinto) da região de Vilnius, incluindo a cidade, para a Lituânia, região essa que havia recentemente sido ocupada pelos soviéticos durante a Divisão da Polônia — e outro ultimato em 1940 levou a uma ocupação de larga escala seguida de anexação. Segunda Guerra Mundial (1939-1945) As crueldades da ocupação soviética, em uma escala nunca vista na Lituânia, levaram a um desprezo generalizado ao regime em menos de um ano. Por exemplo, em quatro dias entre 14 de Junho e 18 de Junho de 1941 cerca de 40.000 pessoas de famílias educadas foram exiladas para a Sibéria e campos de trabalho soviéticos (quase metade dos quais tinham 16 anos de idade ou menos e mais de 500 crianças com menos de 1 ano) concluindo, assim, a estratégia de desestabilização das famílias e do espírito para dominar um povo; muitos nunca voltaram vivos. Outros foram presos e muitos posteriormente torturados e massacrados em lugares como o lago Rainiai e Cherven. Quando o Reich Alemão declarou guerra à União Soviética os lituanos encenaram a Revolta de Junho e conseguiram libertar a maior parte do país e instaurar um improvisado governo. Contudo, os exércitos alemães invadiram, e apesar de não terem abolido imediatamente o governo provisório (possivelmente esperando revoltas anti-soviéticas em qualquer lugar) eles o tornaram impotente. Apesar disso, por volta de Agosto, todas as esperanças de autonomia e autogoverno estavam extintas; em Novembro, todos os partidos políticos lituanos banidos. A nova ocupação nazista trouxe um alívio às perseguições soviéticas, mas teve o seu próprio alvo: os judeus. Alguns deles fugiram da Europa (para nunca mais voltar), grande parte dos que restaram foram massacrados (muitas vezes após uma breve vida forçada em campos de concentração). O número de judeus vivendo na Lituânia diminuiu cerca de 88% de acordo com o censo de 1959. Por volta de 1944 os alemães estavam enfraquecidos na guerra e os soviéticos reocuparam a Lituânia uma vez mais. Sabendo o que os esperaria cerca de 100.000 lituanos fugiram do país de antemão. Duas ocupações soviéticas levaram a uma perda de vidas muito maior do que durante a ocupação nazista, levando a uma opinião popular entre os lituanos de que para eles a Segunda Guerra Mundial apenas acabou em 1990 (ano que se declararam independentes da URSS). O país perdeu 8% dos seus habitantes pré-Segunda Guerra devido às ações nazistas e cerca de 32% devido às ações soviéticas (até o ano de 1953), mas cerca de 40% no total (até 1990). 1/3 a 1/2 desse número foi devido a assassinatos. Mais de 90% das vítimas eram civis. Ocupação Soviética (1944-1990) Da ocupação soviética em 1944 à morte de Stalin em 1953, a Europa Oriental foi um campo de diversões do ditador, com direitos humanos praticamente inexistentes. Quase um milhão de lituanos foram expulsos de suas terras nesse período, muitos morreram nos frios GULAGs da Sibéria, outros morreram em prisões. Além disso, muitos poloneses da Lituânia foram extraditados de volta para a Polônia (em trens marcados com o slogan "Estamos Voltando para Casa", não obstante ao fato de que uma minoria polaca existiu na Lituânia por séculos). Lituanos da região da Klaipėda foram exilados para a Alemanha junto com alemães da Lituânia (cerca de 170.000 pessoas). Ao mesmo tempo, cidades lituanas como Vilnius e Klaipėda foram pesadamente povoadas por russos étnicos, fazendo a população russa no país aumentar mais que o triplo em uma década (de 2,5% a 8,5%). Toda essa perseguição desencadeou a mais longa guerra de guerrilha na Europa Moderna. Essa resistência armada lituana foi esmagada pelo exército soviético em meados dos anos 50, com cerca de 30.000 partidários mortos. Sob o governo de Stalin, a Lituânia perdeu cerca de 32% de sua população pré-Segunda Guerra. Além disso, a maior parte da Lituânia Menor foi anexada pela Rússia, se tornando o Oblast de Kaliningrado. Após um genocídio brutal (300.000 lacais assassinados, entre eles 130.000 lituanos) a população local foi substituída por assentamentos russos e novos nomes russos foram cunhados para cidades e suas características. Isso efetivamente findou a história da Lituânia Menor. A era da desestalinização de Nikita Khrushchev (1953-1964) mudou algumas políticas; as pessoas exiladas na Sibéria que ainda não haviam morrido ganharam liberdade limitada e os assentamentos na Lituânia por russos étnicos se abrandaram, mas a maioria das coisas foram deixadas inalteradas. A agricultura continuou coletivizada e seus resultados reduzidos (especialmente quando levado em conta as melhorias tecnológicas), a propriedade continuou nacionalizada, assim como a ostentação de símbolos lituanos e qualquer crítica ao socialismo ou à ocupação soviética eram ainda punidas por longos prazos de aprisionamento (em jaulas ou em asilos de insanidade) e os lituanos vivendo em outras partes da União Soviética assim como aqueles vivendo na multi-cultural região de Vilnius foram russificados. A Lituânia soviética foi isolada do mundo não-soviético, por exemplo, haviam restrições de viagem tanto para estrangeiro, exceto em áreas pré-designadas pelo governo, quanto para nativos. A religião e os religiosos foram perseguidos e muitas igrejas católicas, assim como monastérios, foram fechados, equiparando o número de igrejas católicas funcionais com o de igrejas ortodoxas russas, apesar de haver 10 católicos para cada ortodoxo. A economia soviética estava atormentada pela crença popular de que "Tudo pertence a todos, então, tudo pertence a ninguém" e afundou bem atrás da economia ocidental. As pessoas estavam abundantemente roubando coisas de seus locais de trabalho e isso passou a ser considerado uma prática normal pela sociedade. Poucas pessoas (se houve) eram ricas em termos de dinheiro, mas a comunidade estava longe da igualdade porque era quem você conhecia que importava mais: as pessoas que possuíam amigos importantes também possuíam acesso a muitas coisas que eram inacessíveis para muitos outros. Por exemplo, carros melhores, apartamentos maiores, TVs mais modernas ou frutas de climas quentes; essas coisas eram inacessíveis para muitos particularmente porque costumavam a ser adquiridas por aqueles que possuíam importantes "relacionamentos", além do fato da baixa produtividade do sistema. Ainda assim, a economia lituana continuou uma das mais robustas dentro da URSS – na Ásia Central, Sibéria ou no Cáucaso a situação era ainda pior. As dificuldade econômicas, assim como a inabilidade de manter um amplo exército e uma rede de serviços secretos (que era necessário para subjugar qualquer resistência na União Soviética e em qualquer lugar na Europa Oriental), levou às políticas de Mikhail Gorbachev da Perestroika e Glastnost (1985), e o movimento em direção ao capitalismo e à democracia. Na Lituânia, essa pequena abertura e abrandamento das políticas opressoras levou ao estabelecimento do movimento Sąjūdis, liderado pelo músico Vytautas Landsbergis. O movimento tomou, crescentemente, um posicionamento pró-independência, e seus protestos foram atendidos por centenas de milhares. Movimentos secretos pró-independência sempre existiram na Lituânia, como a Liga Liberdade Lituana e um jornal secreto católico descrevendo a brutalidade do regime soviético. Mas foi somente por volta do ano 1988 que a maioria dos lituanos ousaram dizer seus pensamentos publicamente. Independência Restaurada (1990) Em 1990 os Sąjūdis ganharam a primeira eleição na Lituânia e a independência foi restaurada em 11 de Março de 1990. Os soviéticos subsequentemente tentaram reimpor seu controle pela força e o ataque de 13 de Janeiro de 1991 levou à morte de 14 civis desarmados (dezenas de milhares de outros protegeram edifícios importantes como a torre da TV Vilnius e o Conselho Supremo). Em 31 de Julho de 1991, sete funcionários aduaneiros foram mortos por forças russas na recentemente formada fronteira Lituana-Bielorrussa. Esses atentados consolidaram o suporte ocidental pela independência lituana e reconhecimentos de jure começaram a surgir por volta de 1991 (muitos países, como os EUA, nunca reconheceram a ocupação da Lituânia, e, assim, não precisaram reconhecer sua independência). No final de 1991, a União Soviética colapsou completamente, se transformando em 15 países independentes. Os russos retiraram seus últimos soldados da Lituânia em 1993 (a primeira retirada concluída de toda a Europa Oriental). A há muito aguardada independência trouxe muitas liberdades pessoais, as quais as pessoas haviam ansiosamente esperado. Essa foi uma era de surgimento de novas igrejas, telenovelas, desenhos na TV em horário nobre, hip-hop, maciça importação de carros não russos e as primeiras viagens para o ocidente. Noticias criminais (escondidas do público durante o governo soviético) eram agora a primeira pagina nos jornais. Estava mais fácil do que nunca para novas ideias ganharem aceitação. Propriedade privada era de novo a norma, e terras estatais foram retornadas para os ex-donos (pré-1940) na medida do possível. Todo mundo que vivia na Lituânia quando essa restaurou a independência (1990) foi permitido receber cidadania lituana (independentemente de etnia ou língua), portanto, o país evitou o problema de pessoas apátridas como ocorreu na Letônia e Estônia. A euforia da liberdade foi, contudo, acompanhada de uma dificuldade na transição econômica. Fabricas que foram construídas para os soviéticos eram ultrapassadas e incapazes de competirem no mercado livre tanto devido à falta de tecnologia quanto aos gestores não entenderem coisas como o Marketing. O ineficiente sistema de agricultura coletiva foi rapidamente dissolvida. Apenas uma pequena parte dessas empresas e negócios estabelecidos pelos soviéticos sobreviveu. Enquanto isso os lituanos iniciaram novos negócios em lugares como o mercado Gariūnai com alguns desses primeiros comerciantes agora sendo milionários ou bilionários, como Nerijus Numavičius cuja rede de supermercados Maxima lançou-o, mais tarde, na lista Forbes de bilionários. Os primeiros anos da economia lituana (1990-1995) foram atordoados pelo crime organizado. Algumas pessoas que ficaram no caminho da mafia (homens de negócio, jornalistas, promotores) foram assassinados. A polícia se tornou forte o suficiente para combater esses vilões apenas em 1995; o chefe criminoso de Vilnius Boris Dekanidze foi sentenciado a morte, enquanto o "Padrinho" de Kaunas Henrikas Daktaras foi preso. Em 1997 os negócios ilegais deram lugar aos desenvolvimentos modernos, enquanto certas instituições estatais importantes (telecomunicações, linhas marítimas de passageiros, refinarias de petróleo) foram privatizadas por consórcios estrangeiros. O que começou como os primeiros arranha-céus de Vilnius, em 2000, rapidamente se espalharam para outras cidades. Por volta do ano 2003, a Lituânia já era uma sociedade efetivamente moderna. No ano de 2004, a Lituânia se uniu à União Europeia e à OTAN, sendo ambas as filiações parte de um grande objetivo de política estrangeira desde a independência. A afiliação à UE requeriu uma adaptação das leis lituanas, inaugurando o fim da Lituânia libertária de 1990-2004. O empreendedorismo decresceu, a burocracia substituiu o idealismo enquanto o politicamente correto engoliu a liberdade de discurso. Os objetivos das políticas externas no leste foram menos sucedidas; a Rússia (também Israel e Bielorrússia) recusaram a julgar os criminosos de guerra soviéticos agora residindo nesses países. Após a ascensão de Putin, a Rússia passou a recusar a reconhecer uma ocupação soviética na Lituânia e de modo geral alegando que a União Soviética tinha "libertado a Lituânia". O crescimento econômico pós-independência tem sido arrebatador, mas a ocupação soviética deixou a Lituânia décadas atrás do ocidente (causando baixos salários). Assim, muitos lituanos se recusaram a esperar e optaram por, ao invés disso, deixarem sua terra natal (principalmente para o Reino Unido e Irlanda). Essa emigração ganhou proporções épicas após a adesão da Lituânia na União Europeia, tornando possível se estabelecer em qualquer lugar dos países membros. A população da Lituânia decresceu de 3,5 milhões para 3 milhões em uma década entre os censos dos anos 2001 e 2011. Atualmente, a população da Lituânia está ainda menor que antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Esses níveis de emigração são inéditos em qualquer lugar exceto em países atingidos por guerras e desastres. Fontes *Livro The History of Lithuania, publicado pela editora "Eugrimas"; *Livro Historical Dictionary of Lithuania, por Saulius A. Suziedelis; *Livro Lithuania Ascending. A Pagan Empire Within East-Central Europe 1295-1345, por S. C. Rowell; *Livro Magna Carta: A Central European Perspective of Our Common Heritage of Freedom, publicado pela Routledge; *Site True Lithuania; *Site Lithuanian Culture Links; *Site Gimtoji Istorija; *Arquivo Mindaugo karūnavimo ir Lietuvos karalystės problemos; *Wikipedia (Conteúdo da Infobox). Referências *1.1. Livro The History of Lithuania, pela editora "Eugrimas", "Ancient Balts and Emergence of the Lithuanian State" a partir da página 26. *1.2. Livro The History of Lithuania, pela editora "Eugrimas", "Geographical Centre of Europe" a partir da página 15. *1.3. Livro The History of Lithuania, pela editora "Eugrimas", "The Pagan State and Cristianity" a partir da página 42. *1.4. Livro The History of Lithuania, pela editora "Eugrimas", "Paganism and References to Lithuania in 1009" a partir da página 28. *1.5. Livro The History of Lithuania, pela editora "Eugrimas", "Mindaugas Establishes the State of Lithuania" a partir da página 33. *1.6. Livro The History of Lithuania, pela editora "Eugrimas", "Rise of the Gediminids" a partir da página 38. *1.7. Livro The History of Lithuania, pela editora "Eugrimas", "Lithuania under Algirdas" a partir da página 44. *2.1. Livro Historical Dictionary of Lithuania, por Saulius A. Suziedelis, página 190. *2.2. Livro Historical Dictionary of Lithuania, por Saulius A. Suziedelis, página 341. *2.3. Livro Historical Dictionary of Lithuania, por Saulius A. Suziedelis, página 42 e 43. *2.4. Livro Historical Dictionary of Lithuania, por Saulius A. Suziedelis, página 151 e 152. *3. Arquivo "Mindaugo karūnavimo ir Lietuvos karalystės problemos". *4.1. Livro Magna Carta: A Central European Perspective of Our Common Heritage of Freedom, publicado pela Routledge, "The Emergence of the Lithuanian State", a partir da página 168. Categoria:Países